


Bottoms Up

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [16]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Newt, Jealous Thomas, M/M, Smut, Truth or Dare, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: the Gladers are playing Truth and Dare drunk and the game starts to get a bit dirty and Minho makes Newt straddle Thomas. Shit gets out of hand and in the end they have to find a room to do some rough and angry sex in cuz they can’t take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up

"Pass it over you slinthead!" Zart hisses when he sees that Minho has taken yet another sip from the bottle of Gally’s special drink. Minho cusses at the taste and scrunches his face giving the bottle to Zart, who quickly gulps a few sips down. 

"I want to play truth or dare." All the boys around groans at Chuck’s request already so tired of the game from many previous nights playing it. They always seemed to all agree to try to keep the youngest glader happy, but truth or dare was one of the many games that the boy requested for many times. 

"Oh come on Chuck. We played that last night," Jeff drawls almost completely wasted. Thomas moves from his spot beside Newt and Minho to sit next to Chuck, who was pouting. He still had most of his balance while his two best friends had absolutely none left. He nudges his shoulder. 

"We can play that tomorrow night Chuck. Think everyone’s done with that game," he tries to gently let him down, but by the look on the young boy’s face he wasn’t happy at all. Thomas sighs dramatically and looks at Alby, who stuck up for Chuck most of the time. "Alby?" he begs for back-up. Alby rolls his eyes and looks around. He was the only one who wasn’t drinking. He liked to make sure everyone didn’t drink too much and didn’t hurt themselves. 

"Come on you shanks. We can play truth or dare one more time and then not do it again for awhile. Does that seem good Chuck?" he asks the boy, who instantly grins with a nod of his head. The leader nods. 

"Who’s first?" 

~*~  
The game had started out being full of dumb dares including drinking a whole bottle of the drink, running their hand in the fire for a second, pantsing someone of their choice, etc. Their dares escalated quickly though, and the appropriate dares had vanished after around ten rounds. Teresa had left for bed after declining Gally’s drunken dare to take off her shirt. He had gotten whacked on the head by the two boys around him, but they all knew he would remember what he had asked and be filled with guilt and shame in the morning. A comment from Minho, though, had him glaring at the asian boy and a dare popped in his mind making him grin mischievously. 

"Truth or dare Minho?" he asks with fake innocence making Minho raise an eyebrow, but doesn’t wimp out of the clearly regretful dare. 

"Dare," he snarkly responds. 

"I dare you to kiss Newt." 

All converses halt except for the sound of Gally taking a sip from the bottle. Thomas whips his head around Chuck to look at Minho, who was glaring at Gally. Newt was too far drunk to know what was going on and was actually laughing hysterically into his hand with a few hiccups. Thomas was too tense to find the hiccups cute. 

"Gally," Minho hisses under his breath. Gally just smirks and points at the laughing blonde. "Go on. Kiss him. Thomas won’t mind, will you Thomas?" he teases looking at Thomas, who was thinking of horrible ways of killing the boy repeatedly. Minho looks at Thomas with an unsure look. Thomas cusses under his breath, and finally nods after a few minutes. He hears Minho huff in defeat and turn towards the blonde, who was mindlessly picking at his nails with hazy eyes. 

_'He's so shucking drunk'_ Thomas thinks with the corners of his mouth rising. 

His face falls when Minho swoops in and kisses Newt on the lips. Thomas is thankful when Minho only plants the kiss and leans away right after. Thomas watches as Newt cutely furrows his eyebrows in confusion for the move, but his drunken mind doesn’t let him ponder about it for too long and his attention is taken by the grass. 

_'Newt is mine'_ Thomas growls in his head. 

"Truth or dare Newt?" Minho asks with a glance towards Thomas, who furrows his eyebrows. Newt giggles and looks at Minho. 

"Dare!" he laughs. Thomas adoringly rolls his eyes. 

"I dare you to straddle your boyfriend’s lap." 

Without further ado, Thomas finds himself being hovered over by the blonde and his pants start to get way too tight. His dazed mind has him thinking inappropriate thoughts, and he reaches out to steady Newt so he doesn’t move his hips too much. He is too late and he gasps when Newt grinds his hips down on him, and he doesn’t know if it was on purpose or not. The grin on Newt’s face though, answered the question for him. He gulps when the bubbly blonde leans down to his ear and he shivers at the hot breath on his neck.

"Truth or dare Tommy?" Newt whispers in his ear, and Thomas can smell the alcohol in his breath. He finds it strangely alluring and he tightens his grasp on the blonde’s waist. He shivers again when a light finger is drifting down his jaw and down to his collarbones.

"Dare," he whispers just as quietly back and he sees Newt smile from the corner of his eye. His eyes widen though when Newt’s hand moves down his chest to the top of his pants. He almost chokes when two fingers dig under the waistband of his boxers. 

"I dare you to fuck me." 

Thomas doesn’t even think about making sure that Newt was holding on when he stood up. Newt was though, and he was suddenly being attacked with kisses all over his face. He ignores the comments and applauding coming from the other gladers, and instead tries to focus on the path to wherever they’d have privacy. He thinks of somewhere, and he hurriedly walks to the woods trying not to drop the squirming boy in his arms. 

His neck is ravished and his lips are bitten, and he has to push Newt up against a tree to do revenge. Newt surges up to make himself hover even higher above him making him have to reach up to smash their lips together. His hair is played with when he finally makes it to the map room. 

He stops to shut the door keeping all their grunts and moans inside. He drops to his knees and gently puts Newt on the ground. He hovers over the blonde, who looks at him with full blown lust in his eyes. Like a rush of adrenaline had overwhelmed him, he’s suddenly moving to remove Newt’s shirt. He places a trail of kisses up the boy’s body as the shirt is slowly removed against Newt’s will. Every kiss causes a jump from the impatient boy making Thomas grin. He hears Newt hiss when he bites on his right nipple and legs are now wrapped around his body bringing him closer. 

When the shirt is taken off, he’s pulled by his hair and back into a dirty kiss filled with just tongue and teeth. Thomas reaches down and starts to unbutton Newt’s pants and pull them down. He swallows the moan Newt releases when he presses himself down against him. He’s enamored of Newt’s movements when he arches up for more friction. He can see how drunk Newt was by his in-coordinate motions. Thomas pities him and grinds down harder as he sinks his teeth in the blonde’s warm, sweaty neck.

He digs his thumbs in Newt’s boxers and pulls them down making the blonde arch his back moaning when cold air hits his now exposed skin. When he wraps a hand around Newt’s cock, he is rewarded with beautiful moans coming out in raptures.

"Shuck…bl-bloody hell..," Newt moans pathetically making Thomas tsk teasingly. He leans in to suck on Newt’s adam apple as he reaches with his free hand to his pocket for the little bottle of lube the creators send them once a month. 

He shushes the blonde when he brings himself down removing his hand from Newt in favor for putting lube on his fingers. When he has it warm enough, he reaches down and eases one finger in while his mouth latches on the thigh in front of his face. He sinks his teeth in the warm skin making another dark mark on Newt’s thigh. Newt mewls at the intruding finger and Thomas could honestly listen to that beautiful sound for the rest of his life. 

He eases another finger in slowly letting the boy adjust. He lets go of Newt’s thigh and leans over him when he hears him hiss in pain. He plants kisses all over Newt’s face including his eyebrows, nose, mouth, and eyelids. He’s pleased to hear a moan leave his mouth when he starts to kiss down Newt’s neck. 

He scissors his fingers when he thinks Newt’s ready, but his arm is suddenly being pushed away making his fingers leave the boy’s body. He looks at the blonde confused. He’s then being pulled in closer to smash their lips together, but then Newt growls against his lips.

"If you don’t take those pants off this second, I will rip them apart,” Newt hisses making Thomas immediately reach down to take them off along with his boxers. Newt hums in approval and then wraps his arms and legs around the brunet’s body completely smothering him. He grunts when he feels that Thomas still had his shirt on, but he just brings his arms around and puts them underneath. A thought enters his mind, and he can’t hold in the giggle making Thomas furrow his eyebrows. Newt grins at him mischievously.

"Minho’s lips were so soft Tommy. Maybe Gally can dare us to kiss again," Newt giggles. Thomas scrunches up his face in anger and clenches his fists that were holding himself up on both sides of Newt’s face. 

“ _Newt_ ,” he hisses in warning. 

"His breath smelled so husky and manly..mm..maybe after this I can go find him-Ah!" 

Thomas thrusts in once he has himself lined up. He has the blonde exactly where he wanted him. He looks down at him seeing how tense his body was with his back arched and he hears the little gasps and grunts coming out of his mouth. He feels Newt’s nails dig into his back, but he loves the pain because he caused it. He caused Newt to shut up and stop thinking of _Minho kissing him_.

He leans down and bites harshly in vengeance on Newt’s earlobe making him shriek and moan. He hovers his mouth over Newt’s careful to not let the blonde join their lips together. He smiles teasingly down at him. He tries to ignore the suffocating heat around his cock and not buck his hips. 

"You still want to talk about Minho?" he asks innocently. Newt groans and shakes his head fast almost giving himself whiplash. 

"No! Now _move_ , you slinthead.” 

Thomas didn’t have the willpower to keep from pulling out and thrusting back in. His mind is filled with need for the heat around his cock as he thrusts inside, and Newt’s moans was echoing through the room. His lustfilled brain had him leaning down and biting at whatever skin he could get to. He reaches down to grab for one of Newt’s thighs to get in deeper making the blonde gasp loudly. He bites along Newt’s collarbone and up to his jaw. He runs his tongue along Newt’s lips savoring the taste of the special drink from the bonfire earlier. 

"Har-harder Tommy harder," Newt pants in his ear and a moan comes after making him shiver. He does just so and he could almost moan at the beautiful response he got from the blonde. How he arched his back with a gasp and completes the stunning sight with a loud, drawn-out moan. 

He knew Newt just had seconds left before he goes over the edge when his moans get higher and shorter. He had the sounds and moves of the blonde all memorized and he could tell what he was going to do before he did. 

He wraps his hand around Newt’s cock and jerks bringing Newt closer to the edge with a very high moan. It only took three more thrusts for the blonde to come in his hand with a shutter. He finishes himself off moaning when he does. He pulls out and falls beside Newt with a grunt.

They laid there listening to each other’s deep breathing trying to catch a breath. Thomas tilts his head to look at Newt, and he was entranced with just how gorgeous Newt looked all spent and sweaty. A possessive feeling ran through his body knowing that it was him who made Newt look like this.

He slowly turns his body to his side so he can look down at Newt. He lightly runs a finger down the worn out boy’s face causing dark brown eyes to look up at him. He finds himself grinning. Newt fondly rolls his eyes.

"You look so proud of yourself Tommy," Newt teases while turning his body to lean into the brunet. Thomas smiles wide.

"That’s good cause I am," Thomas responds cheekily making Newt groan.

"You bloody idiot."


End file.
